Rare T-Rox
"Hold on to your toes... The Rare T-Rox has survived. Previously believed to have disappeared ages ago, it resurfaced when a primordial goop was spilled onto a clutch of eggs. The purpose of its stubby forelimbs has been hotly debated, But clapping along can be safely ruled out. This Rare is possessed of an indomitable spirit and always innovates shrewd beats with its reinforced jaws and paws. Clever monster." Description The Rare T-Rox is very different from the original T-Rox because of the following: * It has crystal spikes on his legs, and its crystal spikes are blue instead of clear. * It has four limbs now instead of two, but the extra ones do not function, similar to the small forearms of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Its feet, hands, and bottom jaw are orange. * The rocky body is indigo, brown and orange. * Its pupils are now vertical slits like many reptiles'. * It has four toes instead of three. Song The Rare T-Rox sounds similar to the original one with its pounding feet and is chomping jaws. Breeding The Rare T-Rox can be bred the same way as a regular T-Rox. The combination(s) are: * + Noggin and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Drumpler * + Mammott and Fwog Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular T-Rox may fail, and give a Rare T-Rox as a result instead of the regular T-Rox. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Likes T-Rox.png|T-Rox|link=T-Rox|linktext=T-Rox Saggle Tree.png|Saggle Tree|link=Saggle Tree|linktext=Saggle Tree Fossil-osaurus.png|Fossil-osaurus|link=Fossil-osaurus|linktext=Fossil-osaurus Yum Yum Tree.png|Yum Yum Tree|link=Yum Yum Tree|linktext=Yum Yum Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *T-Rox *Saggle Tree *Fossil-osaurus *Yum Yum Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin T-Rox is most likely is a portmanteau of the words T-Rex (Tyrannosaurus Rex), a dinosaur from the cretaceous period, and "Rocks", probably because the monster has rock-like scales over its body. Notes * There is a real-life reference to the two "stubby forelimbs" of the Rare T-Rox that were probably inspired by the Tyrannosaurus once again, because the said dinosaurs did have small "arms" that served unknown purposes. * The quotes ''"Clever monster" '' and "''The Rare T-Rox has survived" ''in the bio are references to the first "Jurassic Park" movie and its sequel, "The Lost World", respectively. This is in light of the fact that the Rare T-Rox was released on the same weekend "Jurassic World" opened in North America. Category:Rare Monsters